


Winter Wonderland

by BrenanaBread



Series: Holiday Music [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Snow, Winter Wonderland, holiday music lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenanaBread/pseuds/BrenanaBread
Summary: Over the ground lies a mantle of whiteA heaven of diamonds shine down through the nightTwo hearts are thrillin’ in spite of the chill in the weatherLove knows no season, love knows no climbRomance can blossom at any old timeHere in the openWe’re walkin’ and hopin’Together





	Winter Wonderland

Marinette rubbed her gloved hands together to calm her nerves, stepping to the side quickly when she heard the cheerful ringing of a bell as a cyclist zoomed past her.

Her heartbeat fluttered as she moved back to the center of the walkway, closer to her quiet companion. The sidewalk narrowed the farther they continued on its path, snow lining its edges nudging the pair even closer together. She silently begged her feet to continue functioning properly and not let her trip as she stepped carefully over a deep crevice in the ground.

“It’s cold out tonight, huh?” Adrien said anxiously with a breathy laugh to cover the crack in his voice.

Marinette looked up from her hands to catch Adrien’s eye before he immediately looked away, a fierce blush warming his cheeks. “Ha ha...yeah...” she filled the awkward silence, shaking a shiver from her shoulders borne more from anxiety than the chill in the air.

Marinette wanted to smack herself. Here she was, walking around the most romantic city in the world with her favorite person, and she couldn’t be more uncomfortable.

They shambled into a park without speaking, letting the tension expand into an unwelcome third wheel, taking up the space in between their bodies and pushing them farther apart until the snow piled along the sidewalk dampened the outside edge of Marinette’s boot.

With her head ducked down, chin hooked inside her jacket, and eyes as from away from Adrien as physically possible, she didn’t notice that he’d stopped walking until she was much farther ahead of him.

“Is everything alright?” she asked in concern, barely making eye contact before her gaze flitted away once again.

Adrien’s eyes were wide, scanning the snow-covered park with mouth open in wonder. “It’s so….beautiful,” he said finally.

The light from the full moon caught on the snow, sending angelic sparkles into the night. While the snow was thick on the ground, it rested delicately as a dusting of powdered sugar on the surrounding tree branches. It piled up on benches in rounded peaks and smoothed over the dying grass, a blanket of white over a sleeping earth.

Snowflakes glittered in the soft glow from the streetlamps, casting the ground beneath in a hazy, pink hue. Marinette walked slowly towards Adrien, marveling at the way the pink light glinted off green irises, snow sprinkling in his hair and clinging to his eyelashes.

“I don’t normally get to enjoy a fresh snowfall. Especially at night,” he mused, head tilted in awe of the magical sight.

“It really is amazing,” Marinette agreed, wringing her hands nervously. “I’m glad you could enjoy it tonight at least,” she smiled at him.

He smiled shyly back at her, “I’m glad I could enjoy it tonight too.” 

They started to walk forward together, each step slow and deliberate. The firm brush of a hand against her own made Marinette jump and her heart stutter as she stared at the small space in between their bodies.

Adrien hesitated for only a moment longer before grasping Marinette’s hand and interlacing their fingers, a blush rapidly creeping up his neck and into his cheeks as Marinette’s too-blue eyes raced to meet his own, pupils swelling and consuming her irises.  
“I’m glad I could enjoy it with you,” he added, trapped in her gaze.

She squeezed his hand, pressing the length of her arm against his and ducking her head as her cheeks burned a deep pink.

They continued their stroll in silence, brushing snow from their faces with their free hands and shivering from the chill that blew through the night, soaking into their bones. 

“Are you cold?” Adrien asked, somewhat reluctantly.

“No!” Marinette was quick to respond, the obvious lie slipping out of her mouth without much thought.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Okay, maybe I’m a little cold,” she conceded. “But definitely not cold enough to have to go back. I’m tough, I can handle a bit of chill.”

Adrien let out a puff of laughter, eyes lighting up at the stream of warm air that billowed from his mouth like a dragon. “I know you’re tough, but I don’t want to keep you out too late.” He let go of her hand and reached towards her head, adjusting the hat that covered her hair and pulling it down farther to better cover her ears. “And the longer we’re out here, the more I think you’re going to light Santa’s way on Christmas Eve,” he added with a tap of his finger to her red nose.

She batted the hand away and scrunched up her nose, eyes crossing as she desperately tried to look at it herself.

A bark of laughter burst past Adrien’s lips without his permission and he slapped a hand across his mouth to stop it. When he’d calmed himself he said, “I’m so sorry, I really didn’t mean to laugh at you,” hands reaching forward to gently take hold of her shoulders.

She looked up at him timidly through snow-laced eyelashes and dark wisps of hair that poked out from her hat.

“It’s okay, Adrien,” she said, voice soft and warm. She lightly placed her own hands on his forearms, rubbing her thumbs along his coat reassuringly, hoping he could feel the pressure on his skin.

They stood toe-to-toe with only the icy winter air between them. Snow continued to fall, layering onto their coats from their stillness. Their shallow breaths swirled around them, the warmth tickling along their faces before disappearing back into the night. Without their conscious approval, the pair leaned towards each other, an indefinable force pulling them together. A tingle of anticipation ran up Marinette’s back and she rocked forward in her boots to cover the accompanying shiver.

“You’re still cold,” Adrien whispered, hesitant to break the cocoon of silence they’d built around themselves, squeezing her shoulders lightly.

“Am not,” she said as another shiver rocked through her body at his touch.

He bent his head down, forehead grazing her own and she quivered in her boots. “You clearly are.”

“There are lots of reasons someone might shiver,” Marinette said with some difficulty as all the air in her lungs seemed to have been stolen from her body. “I could be frightened.” The corner of Adrien’s mouth turned down in a frown. “Or nervous.” She tilted her head up, pressing their foreheads firmly together. “Or excited.”

“Which one is it?” Adrien asked, breath ghosting across her lips in a tender caress as he struggled to keep his eyes on her own.

Marinette slid her hands farther along his arms, cupping his elbows to pull his body even closer to hers.

“...I’ll let you figure it out.”

She raised herself onto her toes, catching Adrien’s lips in a gentle kiss. 

His eyes fluttered shut at first contact, hands moving from her shoulders up to smooth along her jaw and cup her neck, pulling their faces closer together.

Her hands slipped from his arms in favor of curling around his waist. She shifted to step closer to him, but as she raised her foot, the tip of her boot caught along the tip of Adrien’s, throwing off her balance as her momentum carried her forward.

Adrien encircled her middle, hoping to steady her and prevent her from falling, but he only added to the mess of flailing limbs and gravity had no mercy for good intentions.

The pair tipped over and fell to into a bank of snow, landing on their sides facing each other, arms still holding the other close.

Marinette’s eyes were impossibly wide, an apology on her lips before Adrien took the opportunity to press his mouth to hers once again.

Despite the frigid air, a heat built up in the space between them. Lips were cold and wet from the falling snow, but breaths were warm and all-consuming. Marinette’s hand drifted up to Adrien’s hair, combing through the damp strands and ridding it of the clumps of snow that stuck to the back.

Adrien let out a muffled yelp when she tugged on a particularly well-embedded clump.

“Sorry! I’m so sorry!” she said, lips still close enough that Adrien could feel them tickle his own.

He rested a hand on her cheek, thumb brushing along the skin. “It’s fine, I’m fine,” he murmured, pressing his lips to her nose for a brief moment. His eyes roamed her face, memorizing each freckle dotting her nose and the path her blush took as it bloomed along her cheeks. “But we should probably head in for the night.”

Marinette caught the hand on her cheek, holding it to her skin for a moment longer and lightly nuzzling into his palm before releasing it with a steadying deep breath and a nod.

She stood up first and offered him her hand, pulling him to his feet in one fluid motion.

They headed back in the direction they came from, silence once again descending upon them.

“Wait,” Adrien called, grasping onto Marinette’s swinging arm and pulling her to a stop beside him. “I just wanted to say,” Adrien began, hand reaching back to rub along his head, an indication of his nerves “that I had a really nice time. Tonight. Out here. With you.”

Marinette smiled and seized the hand that held onto her arm, interlacing their fingers.

“I had a really nice time with you as well.”

“Maybe we could...do this again? Sometime?” Adrien asked, eyes flitting away in embarrassment. 

Marinette leaned up to press a kiss against his flaming cheek. “I’d like that.”  
The smile that overtook Adrien’s face was overwhelming, threatening to give Marinette a heart attack.

“I’d like that, too.”

And they walked home hand-in-hand with giddy smiles on their wind-ravaged faces through their very own winter wonderland.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [jattendschaton.tumblr.com](https://jattendschaton.tumblr.com/). And feel free to send in holiday lyrics as drabble requests :)


End file.
